The Numbers Mason
Speak to Good ol' Giggles at the Toon HQ in Toontown Central. * Hey there, NAME! Glad to finally speak to you! * I’ve been hearing reports from toons all over about what a great job you’ve done. * Especially from Franz Neckvein. We’ve never seen him so pumped up lately! Even if we get a little confused on what he’s “vaying”. * So, let’s see if your hot streak can continue, cause boy do I sure got a few tasks that would be so incredibly nice to have taken off my hooves. * So first off, we’ve been talking to Banker Bob about handling jellybeans and holding them for toons, but it turns out he’s in a situation himself. * Head on over to Banker Bob here in the bank in the playground and help him figure it out. * It’ll be key to helping our economy stay afloat! Next Objective Speak to Banker Bob at Toontown Bank in Toontown Central. * Hey there! Are you here to help me out? * I’ve been trying to stay in contact with the Toon Resistance as much as possible, as I’m experiencing quite an issue. * Ever since the big switch to jellybeans as our currency it’s been a nightmare for me to keep track of things. '' * ''My job is incredibly important mind you. I’m not just here for storage, no no, I keep track of a lot of stuff. * I track inflation, influx, spending, and all kinds of numbers that make your eyes twirl around in your head trying to keep track of. * The fact of the matter here is I need to get an adding machine to help me add things up properly. * If I’m not mistaken, I do believe Woody Nickel should still have one. Maybe you can barter and manage to bring it back for me? * He’s down on Silly Street at Funny Money Savings & Loan. * Do your magic and I’ll do mine with the numbers. * See you soon. Next Objective Speak to Woody Nickel at Funny Money Savings & Loan on Silly Street in Toontown Central. * Wonderful, a new client. * Yes business is absolutely booming ever since the big switch. * What would you like to do with us today? You’re looking mighty charming I may add. * Would you like to open a savings account? Explore potential trusts? * Set a plan up for your future little toon tykes? * Or woul-'' * ''Oh? * Just an adding machine? * Well, I suppose we could figure out a reasonable solution to your problem. * Only if a Penny Pincher hadn’t taken our only one, that is. * If you can go out and defeat a few for a little sense of revenge, I will gladly let you keep the adding machine. * I’m extremely qualified to the point that I don’t truly need it anyways. My brain is my calculator. * What’s two plus two you say? * Oh my! That appears to be a Penny Pincher just outside! Why don’t you go take a look quick before you miss your chance! Next Objective Recover an adding machine from Penny Pinchers anywhere. Return to Woody Nickel at Funny Money Savings & Loan on Silly Street in Toontown Central. * Yes, this sure looks like the right adding machine. Catsio model number 70-0N. Just the thing for you! * One minor problem, however. * It’s broken. * Whichever Penny Pincher you got this back from really did a lot of pinching. '' * ''The buttons are all smashed in and there’s a few loose springs, let alone what else that may be wrong with it. * But never fear, I know just the toon who will be able to help you. * She’s quite possibly the most intellectual toon in all of Toontown Central, and that’s saying a lot coming from the likes of me. * The toon you’re looking for is P.I. Multiply. She runs her shop Pies Are Squared down on Wacky Way. * Find her, present her with this, and I’m sure you’ll have no problem at all in getting your adding machine repaired. * Good luck to you, and if remember, tell your friends about Woody Nickel’s Savings and Loans! Next Objective Speak to P.I. Multiply at Pies are Squared on Wacky Way in Toontown Central. * Why hello there. Are you in need of any assistance? * Oh no! Your adding machine! * Don’t you worry, I’ll get this machine fixed and working better than it did before it was broken! * I just need a few parts. If you can gather up sprockets, springs, a couple gears, and a paperclip I can surely fix this thing in no time. * In fact, I think you can get those things real easily from the cogs! * Just knock a few around with your pies and I bet you’ll find all the parts in no time. * I’m always here so there’s no need to rush! Good luck! Next Objective Recover 5 machine parts from level 2+ cogs in Toontown Central. Return to P.I. Multiply at Pies are Squared on Wacky Way in Toontown Central. * Absolutely splendid. Now let me just do my thing! * I just gotta use the paperclip to pop it open here… * Replace a spring here, a sprocket there… * Pop in some new gears, aaaaand voila! * Good as new! * All the functions work perfectly, the up button for the paper, the function button, the total button, everything’s wonderfully functional. * Just make sure to take better care of it in the future. Good luck! Next Objective Return to Banker Bob at Toontown Bank in Toontown Central. * Why thank you! This is gonna be so handy! * It’s a big job to help in handling the switch but it’ll be much more easier now. * And who knows, maybe I’ll even be able to let you come back sometime for some extra goodies! * Thank you so much, NAME. * You can head on back to the Toon Headquarters now. I’ve got a lot of numbers to track. * Good luck! Next Objective Speak to Good ol' Giggles at the Toon HQ in Toontown Central. * Excellent! You’re really something. You’re really winning me over, I gotta tell you. There’s not a lot of toons that come through here accomplishing so much in such a small amount of time. * So, you solved the issue with the bank, but we still have another sector that’s facing issues. * One of the biggest issues we’re dealing with currently is our postal system. * With tons of toons coming from all around and the cogs invading, there’s been tons of letters coming in and out of the mail. * Postmaster Pete has reported to us that he’s absolutely backed up with letters -- almost to the point that he’s swimming in them! * I’m sending you over to show us you got what it takes. * Don’t let us down, NAME! The current task ends here. The next task is "Letter Rip!".